1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion estimating device that estimates the motion state of an autonomous mobile machine, such as an automatic driving vehicle, a mobile robot, or the like.
2. Related Background Art
As a motion estimating device which estimates the motion state of an autonomous mobile machine, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2008-503757 describes a motion estimating device which acquires an image sequence of an ambient environment by using a video camera, processes the image sequence in accordance with, for example, video processing technique, and performs motion estimation with respect to the ambient environment.